Le festival des lumières
by Toady
Summary: Et si Kratos avait finalement de rester dans le monde unifié ?
1. Kratos

_Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre du Secret Santa du FoF pour Oceanna ! Comme pour tout Secret Santa, il s'agit d'offrir un cadeau – donc ici, une histoire – à une personne qui ignore tout de son bienfaiteur. Dans ce cadre, on sait toutefois qui offre un cadeau à qui lors de l'échange._

 _ **Oceanna** , je n'ai malheureusement pas ta plume, mais j'espère que ma vision de l'univers de Tales of Symphonia te plaira ! Je te souhaite de très belles fêtes de fin d'année._

 _C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire entière sur cet univers, mais je l'apprécie énormément, comme la quasi-totalité des personnages. Je mélange sans doute des terminologies françaises et anglaises, veuillez m'en excuser. Bonne lecture._

* * *

 ** _Le festival des lumières_**

 **Chapitre 1 : Kratos**

Les vagues échouaient misérablement contre la coque du bateau, parvenant à peine à le ralentir. Même avec ce fort vent de face, le navire avançait sans peine vers sa destination, se moquant bien des conditions climatiques et bien décidé à respecter les horaires de la nouvelle compagnie de navigation à laquelle il était rattaché.

Ce voyage aurait été impossible il y a quelques mois, dans l'ancienne Sylvarant. Certes, Palmacosta était à l'époque très fière des quelques bateaux à vapeur dont elle disposait, mais cette technologie était réservée à une élite bien minoritaire et paraissait maintenant complètement obsolète comparée à celle des navires construits à Altamira. Depuis que le monde avait été réunifié, les nombreuses différences entre Sylvarant et Tethe'alla se faisaient cruellement ressentir.

Kratos soupira, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, où sa destination ne daignait toujours pas apparaître. Bien avant la naissance de Lloyd, il avait déjà réfléchi à tous les problèmes que la réunion des deux mondes pourrait engendrer, mais maintenant qu'il y était directement confronté, il remarquait que résoudre les conflits entre les habitants des deux mondes s'avérait bien plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Parfois, il aurait voulu pouvoir observer cette situation de loin pourtant, il s'était retrouvé à ce poste étrange de conciliateur, comme un ambassadeur défendant les intérêts de Sylvarant à Tethe'alla, mais aussi ceux de Tethe'alla à Sylvarant. Un double jeu qui profitait à tous.

Après la réunification des mondes par Lloyd et son équipe, Kratos avait décidé de repartir sur Derris-Kharlan, convaincu que son devoir consistait alors à errer dans l'espace suffisamment longtemps pour décharger toutes les exsphères s'y trouvant dans le vide intersidéral. En les libérant aussi loin que possible de ce monde, il espérait qu'elles puissent enfin reposer en paix. Ce devait être son ultime mission, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour expier – au moins en partie – les péchés qu'il avait commis dans ce monde pendant des siècles et des siècles. Il avait suivi le plan fou de Mithos pendant des milliers d'années et était resté passif, alors que son ami Yuan avait créé une organisation entière dans le plus grand secret pour tenter de contrer les folies du leader du Cruxis. Il avait cru pouvoir vivre autrement après avoir rencontré Anna, mais après sa mort et celle supposée de son fils, il était bêtement retombé dans les pattes d'Yggdrasill. Le demi-elfe tissait tranquillement une toile d'araignée autour de lui, le transformant peu à peu en simple marionnette sous son contrôle absolu. Et si Kratos n'avait pas rencontré Lloyd et l'Élue, il aurait sans doute conservé ce rôle de larbin à jamais, se satisfaisant de transformer tous les êtres humains en exsphères. Bref, errer pour l'éternité sur Derris-Kharlan était un maigre pris à payer pour le génocide perpétré par l'organisation dont il était l'un des généraux… Mais après avoir dit adieu à Lloyd, il fut toutefois pris de remords : il ne pouvait pas quitter ainsi son fils et ce nouveau monde qu'il avait aidé à faire revivre. En partant ainsi, ne faisait-il pas que fuir ses responsabilités ? Il s'inventait de nobles buts, mais qu'allait-il parvenir à faire en partant à l'autre bout de la galaxie avec un vaisseau rempli d'exsphères ? Certes, il voulait éviter qu'elles tombent entre de mauvaises mains, mais Derris-Kharlan s'éloignait de toute façon de ce monde et ne reviendrait sans doute jamais, qu'il soit à bord ou non. La probabilité que quelqu'un d'autre s'en empare était quasiment nulle : les Anges les plus forts avaient péri ou se trouvaient dans le monde réunifié et ceux qui restaient sur la comète n'avaient pas le pouvoir nécessaire pour la contrôler.

Kratos annonça donc à Lloyd et Colette qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il resterait finalement avec eux alors que Derris-Kharlan continuerait à errer dans les cieux. Lloyd ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie en réponse duquel Kratos avait esquissé un rare sourire. En voyant la comète violette s'éloigner petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop loin pour qu'il puisse s'y téléporter, il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il avait eu quelques contacts avec la comète depuis. Les plus haut gradés de l'organisation avaient repris le contrôle et rentraient de temps à autre en contact avec Kratos et Yuan. Ils leur avaient expliqué le plan de jeter toutes ces exsphères dans l'espace au fur et à mesure du voyage, mais l'idée de devoir se passer de cette source d'énergie bien pratique ne faisait pas l'unanimité parmi les Anges. Certains estimaient que, quitte à voyager pour l'éternité, autant le faire dans le confort. D'autres restaient fidèles à Mithos même après sa mort et souhaitaient faire demi-tour pour pouvoir achever son œuvre. Mais la plupart d'entre eux semblaient toutefois bien décidés à obéir aux deux Séraphins encore en vie.

Malheureusement, les deux chefs n'avaient aucun moyen de vérifier ce qu'il se passait réellement sur la comète mais comme certains dirigeants leur avaient demandé comment la diriger, il semblait impossible qu'ils trouvent un moyen de revenir ou d'attaquer d'autres mondes. Kratos lui-même n'était d'ailleurs pas convaincu qu'il soit possible de changer la trajectoire de Derris-Kharlan maintenant que l'épée éternelle lui avait en quelque sorte rendu sa liberté. Il espérait que ce soit vraiment impossible, mais après de longues discussions très techniques avec Yuan, ils finirent par se mettre d'accord pour dire qu'ils n'en savaient rien.

Ce dont ils étaient sûrs, c'est que les communications avec leur ancien quartier général diminuaient et que d'ici environ une année, la distance serait trop grande pour pouvoir contacter leurs subalternes. Ils seraient dès lors livrés à eux-mêmes. Que se passerait-il alors ? Pour l'instant, aucun chef ne s'était démarqué parmi les officiers. Fallait-il qu'ils en élisent un ? Quelle était la meilleure solution pour éviter qu'une guerre civile éclate ? Y avait-il un risque que les Anges continuent d'utiliser l'énergie des exsphères au lieu d'obéir aux ordres de Kratos et Yuan ? Après tout, à quoi bon récolter toutes les exsphères dans le monde unifié si c'était pour ignorer qu'un nombre équivalent d'âmes humaines se trouvaient sur Derris-Kharlan où elles subiraient peut-être le sort qu'ils voulaient justement éviter. Mais Kratos était assez confiant : il avait assez de subalternes haut placés qui partageaient ses opinions et qui feraient leur maximum pour que ses ordres soient respectés. Les deux Séraphins ne pourraient bientôt plus interagir avec cet autre monde, mais ils pouvaient au moins tenter de le laisser entre de bonnes mains et en bon état. Kratos avait de nombreuses connaissances parmi l'organisation, et malgré tous les malheurs qu'elle avait engendrés au fil des siècles, il ne pouvait se résoudre à se moquer de leur condition. Il se sentait presque autant responsable de Derris-Kharlan que du monde unifié où il avait décidé de rester. Mais il n'avait aucun remords.

Après avoir décidé de rester sur un coup de tête, Kratos n'avait pas tout de suite réalisé qu'il ne savait que faire dans ce nouveau monde. Il n'avait plus de responsabilité, plus rien à sauver ou à protéger, en dehors de son fils qui se débrouillait très bien tout seul. Il lui avait donc proposé de l'accompagner dans ses péripéties pour collecter les exsphères qui restaient sur la planète, mais Lloyd avait tout simplement refusé. « Colette et moi, on s'en occupe ! Il y a beaucoup d'autres choses que toi seul peux faire, alors laisse-nous cette partie du travail. » _Beaucoup d'autres choses que_ _moi_ _seul peu_ _x_ _faire, hein ?_ Certes, Kratos avait vécu une bonne centaine de générations et avait une connaissance très approfondie de ce monde, de sa géographie (bien que celle-ci avait drastiquement changée!), de sa population, de sa technologie… Mais à quoi bon ?

Abandonné de tous, car ne souhaitant se joindre à personne, il reprit une quête en solitaire et voyagea quelques semaines à travers les plaines, en marchant ou en volant en ptéroplan, traçant une carte du nouveau monde et s'apercevant rapidement des différents problèmes que la réunification de Sylvarant et Tethe'alla avait apportés. Le problème majeur était bien sûr la différence de technologie entre les deux nations. Les habitants de Tethe'alla ne pouvaient s'empêcher de voir ceux de Sylvarant comme des mendiants, et bien que le coût de la vie soit similaire pour les biens de base, il n'y avait pas de riche ou noble famille du côté de Sylvarant, si ce n'est quelques rares habitants de Palmacosta. Heureusement, les deux mondes utilisaient la même monnaie, preuve parmi tant d'autres qu'ils étaient bien connectés l'un à l'autre et qu'ils avaient déjà formé un monde unique avant la Guerre de Kharlan, des milliers d'années auparavant.

Les Sylvarantis habitaient principalement dans des petits villages, n'avaient pas de château comme celui de Meltokio, de station balnéaire comme Altamira ou même de cité universitaire comme Sybak. Kratos savait bien que cette énorme différence était due au fait que le mana s'était déversé du côté de Tethe'alla pendant bien trop longtemps, mais il ne pouvait pas magiquement effacer cet écart énorme. Il s'approcha donc du roi de Meltokio et du Gouverneur-Général de Palmacosta, qui étaient en quelque sorte les leaders des deux régions et leur proposa d'agir comme intermédiaire entre les deux anciens mondes. La notoriété de l'ancien mercenaire et l'aide qu'il leur avait fournie les mois précédents les poussèrent à accepter et Kratos devint une sorte d'ambassadeur. Il était entre autres chargé de trouver des solutions pour rassembler le peuple, éviter qu'une guerre n'éclate et discuter avec les dirigeants des différentes cités pour lutter contre toute forme de discrimination (entre Sylvarant et Tethe'alla, mais aussi entre humains, elfes et demi-elfes).

Cela faisait environ six mois qu'il tenait ce poste. Il avait monté une petite équipe d'une vingtaine de membres, composée de chercheurs, de quelques demi-elfes motivés à faire changer les mentalités et d'autres hommes et femmes de terrain. Il envoyait souvent ses équipes pour informer la population et organisait des conférences pour expliquer à tout un chacun pourquoi et comment le monde avait changé. Informer le peuple était important, car trop souvent des nouvelles incomplètes ou erronées atteignaient les oreilles du peuple, qui comprenait même parfois l'inverse du message initial ! Kratos se déplaçait lui-même pour les situations les plus tendues et n'hésitait pas à employer la force pour désamorcer une situation. Si les peuples de Sylvarant et Tethe'alla avaient besoin d'un ennemi commun pour s'accepter, il adosserait ce rôle avec plaisir. Grâce à l'aide de l'ancien compagnon d'armes de Lloyd, Régal Bryant, il put aussi introduire plus facilement de nouvelles technologies dans les villes et villages qui en avaient bien besoin. Régal perdait beaucoup d'argent en vendant tant de matériel à crédit et sans intérêt, mais en bon homme d'affaires qu'il était, il savait qu'il ne faisait que donner un coup de pouce à de futurs clients. En général, Kratos était satisfait, car tout s'améliorait bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, grâce aux efforts communs de nombreuses personnes. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se permettait de prendre quelques jours de vacances.

Son bateau arriverait bientôt à Isélia où il allait retrouver son fils Lloyd. Il l'avait revu pour la dernière fois cinq mois plus tôt, vers le grand pont de Tethe'alla, situé près de Meltokio. Ce pont gigantesque était alors alimenté par trois mille exsphères, ce qui permettait principalement au pont-levis de s'ouvrir pour laisser passer les grands cargos. Lloyd s'était retrouvé ici bien décidé à toutes les confisquer et Kratos avait été envoyé pour négocier des termes, l'ouverture du pont s'avérant crucial pour le commerce maritime. Ce n'était pas la situation idéale pour des retrouvailles chaleureuses et Kratos avait argumenté ardemment avec Lloyd et le gouvernement de Meltokio pour arriver à un compromis : la restitution des exsphères attendrait qu'un nouveau mécanisme permettant de récupérer le mana de l'atmosphère soit créé pour remplacer le système actuel. Ce n'était pas juste une idée en l'air, puisque la société Lezareno de Régal travaillait alors sur un prototype de moteur qui était malheureusement encore en phase de test, mais qui ne devrait plus tarder à sortir des usines. Kratos et son fils étaient alors repartis chacun de leur côté, après un au revoir bien trop rapide. L'éternel mercenaire s'en voulait de ne pas avoir repoussé son prochain rendez-vous pour pouvoir profiter d'une vraie conversation avec son fils.

Heureusement, Kratos allait bientôt avoir l'occasion de parler plus longuement avec lui et il s'en réjouissait. À Isélia allait bientôt avoir lieu le festival des lumières, une fête hivernale à laquelle il avait été convié par Raine et Génis. C'était l'occasion pour toute l'équipe du groupe de l'Élue de se retrouver et Kratos ne comptait pas manquer cette rencontre, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas vu certains d'entre eux depuis leur séparation après la réunification des mondes. Raine mentionnait tout de même dans sa lettre qu'elle avait besoin de bras pour tout installer et donc même ces vacances ne seraient sans doute pas de tout repos. Mais peu importait. L'idée de revoir ces visages familiers enthousiasmait grandement Kratos, même si son éternelle mine renfrognée ne le montrait pas. Certes, la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée avait maintenant disparu à jamais, mais la présence de son fils et de ses amis parvenait au moins à dégeler temporairement son cœur meurtri.


	2. Colette

**Chapitre 2 : Colette**

« Alors, ces lanternes, on a dit qu'on les accrochait au portail à l'entrée sud du village. Mais laisse-les de côté, je vais m'en occuper après.

– Mais non, vous risquez encore de tomber de l'échelle, comme hier. Je vais le faire !

– Je t'ai déjà demandé de me tutoyer, je ne suis plus l'Élue et je ne suis pas si vieille que ça. Et j'irai les accrocher en volant cette fois-ci, comme ça j'éviterai de me coincer les pieds.

– Non, non, ne vous… heu, ne t'embête pas Colette, je peux le faire. J'ai aussi envie de participer aux préparations du festival.

– Bon, d'accord. J'ai d'autres choses à faire de toute façon. »

Le garçon partit donc vers l'entrée sud en faisant un simple petit signe de la tête à Colette, ses bras trop occupés à porter un carton rempli de lanternes. Colette répondit d'un large sourire, puis sortit une liste de sa poche et fut vite démoralisée par la longueur de celle-ci. Comment un festival dans une bourgade aussi minuscule qu'Isélia pouvait demander autant de travail ? Certes, beaucoup de touristes rejoignaient le village durant le week-end du festival des lumières et l'organisation s'étendait à l'extérieur des remparts, mais on n'attendait guère plus de quelques centaines de personnes.

Comme la géographie du monde avait sensiblement changé, il était toutefois difficile de prévoir un afflux soudain de touristes de l'ancienne Tethe'alla voulant découvrir des traditions leur étant étrangères. Difficile aussi d'estimer l'envie ou le besoin des Sylvarantis de faire la fête depuis ces énormes changements. Sept ou huit mois avaient déjà passé, mais peu s'étaient déjà acclimatés alors que beaucoup en profitaient pour faire un tour du monde ou un nouveau pèlerinage où l'on pouvait alors visiter les Églises de Martel des deux mondes. Bref, l'affluence du festival était une grande inconnue et Raine – qui avait décidé de superviser l'organisation cette année – avait vu les choses en grand. Bien que Colette ait sommé Lloyd de se rendre à Isélia un peu plus tôt pour décharger leur amie d'un peu de travail, elle le regrettait presque à présent. En effet, Raine et Génis venaient de partir récupérer du matériel pour monter les stands de nourriture qui seraient bientôt montés sur la route menant au village. Elle s'était retrouvée contre son gré nouvelle responsable. Raine lui avait donné une liste de tâches, lui avait expliqué pendant une heure ce qu'elle attendait d'elle – l'adolescente se croyait revenue à l'école – et lui avait dit qu'en cas de doute, elle n'avait qu'à compter sur son instinct. Ce dernier conseil semblait bizarre venant d'une professeure peu encline à laisser sa place au hasard, mais signifiait sans doute que Raine avait confiance en elle… dans une certaine mesure en tout cas !

En ce bel après-midi, Colette se devait donc de compléter un maximum de tâches sur sa liste en plus de répondre aux questions des jeunes et moins jeunes. Raine avait réussi à mettre l'entièreté du village à contribution et Colette n'avait qu'une vague idée du travail de chacun, mais elle répondait de son mieux sur la base de ce qu'elle avait retenu de la leçon express du matin et de ce qu'elle estimait le plus logique.

Comme personne ne venait la questionner, elle pouvait retourner à sa tâche personnelle actuelle : délimiter des emplacements pour des caravanes et des tentes pour les touristes de passage. Le nombre de places d'hôtel était fort limité, même avec l'école transformée pour l'occasion en dortoir de fortune et on préparait donc des places supplémentaires. Les festivaliers pouvaient venir avec leur propre caravane ou tente, mais on louait également des toiles de tente pour celles et ceux qui espéraient pouvoir dormir sur place et n'avaient donc pas pris de matériel. Munie d'un seau et d'une petite pelle, Colette tentait donc de tracer des lignes droites en déversant de la poudre blanche sur un coin d'herbe fraîchement coupée. Elle avait toutefois l'impression que toutes ses lignes ne formaient que des zigzags et se retrouvait vite démoralisée. Si au moins Lloyd était resté pour l'aider… Quand il avait demandé s'il pouvait se rendre chez son père Dirk pour la journée, elle n'osa évidemment pas refuser. Ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis des mois, alors que Lloyd et elle venaient de passer la quasi-totalité de ces mêmes mois ensemble.

Depuis leur départ d'Isélia, où ils quittèrent leurs anciens compagnons d'armes, les deux amis d'enfance avaient parcouru bien du chemin, à pied ou en volant, et avaient négocié avec les maires et dirigeants de beaucoup de cités pour que ceux-ci renoncent à l'utilisation d'exsphères. Avec plus ou moins de succès. Les négociations avec les villes de l'ex-Tethe'alla s'avéraient bien plus compliquées puisqu'elles utilisaient généralement ces… ces âmes humaines, n'ayons pas peur des mots, pour améliorer leur confort grâce à diverses technologies friandes en énergie.

Dans certains endroits, ils ne purent obtenir qu'un accord de principe sur le long terme, une promesse de diminuer l'utilisation d'exsphères de 10 % par an, mais le plus souvent on leur demandait de trouver une alternative. Régal travaillait sur le sujet et devrait leur donner des nouvelles durant le festival, mais les deux compères avaient tout de même continué de parcourir le monde pour informer toute sorte d'autorité de leurs intentions. L'influence de Régal et de Zélos les aidait considérablement, car mentionner leurs noms suffisait toujours pour s'emparer de l'attention de leur interlocuteur. Parfois, la tentation de rentrer dans une usine et de tout démolir était grande pour Lloyd, mais Colette parvenait à le calmer et à le convaincre qu'ils ne feraient que se mettre le monde entier à dos. Pour Lloyd, qui préférait une bonne bagarre à une discussion politique, cette nouvelle quête comprenait des obstacles qu'il n'aurait jamais cru devoir affronter et il apprit à ses dépens que menacer ses adversaires menait rarement à une conclusion positive. Colette lui apprit donc la retenue et ce que sa grand-mère appelait le _politiquement correct_. Elle ne comprenait pas totalement pourquoi, mais avec quelques efforts en communication de la part de Lloyd, les nobles de Tethe'alla et les haut placés de Sylvarant l'écoutaient tout de suite avec plus d'intérêt. Un vrai mystère !

Heureusement, Lloyd retrouvait sa vraie personnalité dès que la discussion s'achevait.

Colette préférait ce Lloyd là : naïf et bourru, certes, mais aussi altruiste, tendre et attentionné envers tous sans distinction. Idéaliste, mais prêt à en assumer les conséquences et n'hésitant pas à mettre la main à la pâte pour défendre ses idéaux. Il avait bien sûr quelques défauts, mais Colette ne s'embêtait pas à les lister et s'enthousiasmait plutôt de pouvoir passer tout ce temps avec lui. Depuis longtemps elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, mais ceux-ci s'étaient décuplés durant ses aventures en tant qu'Élue. Lloyd avait de plus montré assez clairement ses propres sentiments et les deux amis commencèrent donc leur nouvelle aventure dans cette configuration étrange d'amour réciproque fortement supposé, mais non avoué. Et dormir ensemble ainsi à la belle étoile ne ressemblait en rien aux nuits passées avec l'ensemble de leur groupe. À la fois gênée mais ravie de cette proximité permanente, Colette avait parfois eu de la peine à dormir. Plusieurs fois, elle murmurait un léger _tu dors ?_ , mais celui-ci restait toujours sans réponse, car Lloyd, lui, n'avait aucune peine à s'endormir. Elle l'entendait parfois parler en dormant, et, curieuse, approchait l'oreille pour savoir s'il pensait à elle. Mais il imaginait simplement qu'il se battait au Colisée ou qu'il avait été invité à un fabuleux festin. Elle avait même essayé de lui murmurer des mots à l'oreille, espérant ainsi pouvoir s'incruster dans les rêves du jeune homme, mais ses tentatives ne rencontrèrent que des échecs répétés.

Son calvaire prit fin lors d'une visite à Triet, la ville du désert. Lloyd lui avait acheté un joli bracelet sur le marché et lui avait demandé assez maladroitement si elle voulait bien devenir sa copine. Elle aurait bien voulu jouer l'indifférence pour le punir de toutes ces semaines où il s'endormait sans souci alors qu'elle n'y parvenait pas, mais elle était bien trop honnête avec ses sentiments et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Tout inquiet, Lloyd ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, tenta de la rassurer, mais Colette le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. « Bien sûr que je veux être ta copine. Pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps avant de me le demander ? » murmura-t-elle. Colette relâcha son étreinte et se recula pour admirer le visage empourpré de son amoureux, un sourire béat et stupide ornant cette petite bouille qu'elle aimait tant.

Leur relation ne changea pas tout de suite pour autant. Ils continuaient de dormir chacun de leur côté, mais conversaient chaque soir longuement, racontant tout ce qu'ils avaient gardé enfouis au plus profond d'eux-mêmes jusque-là. Les langues se délièrent, puis, lentement, les corps se libérèrent. Les deux amis d'enfance avaient beau être presque adultes, ils n'avaient aucune expérience dans le domaine et la découverte du corps de l'autre ne se fit qu'en expérimentant, avec patience et curiosité. Comme Colette aurait dû sacrifier sa vie lors de ses 16 ans au cours du périple de la régénération du monde, elle n'avait jamais été éduquée sur le sujet, et ses seules connaissances venaient de discussions entre gamines ou de quelques conseils que lui avait donnés Sheena pour qu'elle évite de se faire piéger par Zélos. Elle savait bien qu'elle était naïve et qu'elle donnait bien trop facilement sa confiance à n'importe qui, mais elle n'était pas bête et avait vite compris comment mener l'Élu de Tethe'alla à la baguette. Quant à Lloyd, elle avait préféré ne pas se précipiter au début, mais comme ils passaient bien trop de nuits juste tous les deux, ils ne tardèrent pas à développer une dépendance physique l'un envers l'autre. C'était à force un peu comme une drogue, et même s'en passer pour les quelques jours du festival formait une véritable épreuve pour la jeune fille.

Se rendant compte qu'elle était à nouveau tombée dans une rêverie au lieu de travailler et que le sang était sans doute monté jusqu'à son visage, elle se tapota les joues et passa machinalement la main dans sa chevelure blonde. Un peu de sérieux quand même ! À force d'avoir Lloyd tout le temps en tête, elle finirait par négliger ses amis, et ça, elle ne le souhaitait pas le moins du monde ! Pour se donner un peu de motivation, elle remonta un peu ses manches et se remit au travail. L'air frais de la saison lui donnait une bonne raison de se réchauffer et Colette continuait donc son travail mécanique de traçage de lignes blanches. Le soleil commençait gentiment à se coucher, teintant le ciel de lueurs orangées et se reflétant dans les gouttes perlant sur les longs brins d'herbe entourant le terrain de camping. Il n'était pas si tard, mais le soleil hivernal préférait comme toujours se coucher tôt. Elle avait perdu trop de temps à rêvasser et devait se dépêcher de terminer cette tâche, surtout qu'elle avait espéré pouvoir en tracer quelques autres de la liste. Heureusement, elle arrivait gentiment au bout, puisqu'elle arrivait au bord de l'espace où l'herbe avait été coupée.

Mais soudainement, sa vue s'obscurcit. Surprise, elle paniqua brièvement avant d'entendre une voix qui la rassura rapidement : la voix de la personne qui venait de poser ses mains sur ses yeux pour lui faire une petite farce.

« Surprise ! Devine donc qui c'est. Un petit indice : on entend souvent dire que même dans le monde unifié, c'est toujours le plus beau.

– C'est toi Zélos ! Je t'ai reconnu !

– Hahaha, je savais bien que l'indice t'aiderait ma petite Colette. Comment te portes-tu mon ange ? »

Zélos lui rendit la vue, puis s'empara de sa main et la fit tourner de 180 degrés, afin qu'elle se retrouve face à lui. Colette ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois, mais il n'avait pas changé et semblait toujours soigner autant son apparence. À ses côtés et un peu en retrait se trouvait Sheena, la nouvelle chef du village ninja de Mizuho, mais surtout une très bonne amie. Celle-ci rumina :

« Je suis sûr qu'elle a reconnu ta voix et ton ego, je doute que l'indice y soit pour grand-chose.

– Hihi, c'est vrai que je ne connais personne d'autre d'aussi arrogant que lui.

– Oh les filles ! Pourquoi donc toutes ces attaques contre moi ? »

Colette et Sheena se mirent alors à rire aux éclats et tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. La ninja portait le costume réservé au chef (et pour la première fois à _la_ cheffe) de son village, comme si elle était venue à Isélia pour une visite diplomatique. Peut-être était-ce son excuse pour s'éloigner de Mizuho ? L'ancien élu portait quant à lui sa traditionnelle tenue de combat, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il possédait d'autres costumes plus élégants dans son sac à dos. Sheena relâcha son étreinte et en la tenant fermement par les épaules, lui posa une question.

« Alors Colette. Comment se passe ce voyage avec Lloyd ?

– Bi… bien ! On a réussi à détruire beaucoup d'exphères et même si…

– Oui oui, c'est bien, coupa la kunoichi, mais je veux dire entre Lloyd et toi. Ça avance un peu ?

– Heu… Et bien… On… On sort ensemble maintenant !

– Oooooooh ! »

Trop occupée à cacher son embarras, Colette ne remarqua pas la trace de déception mêlée à l'excitation de Sheena.

« Mais c'est super ça ! Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble, je suis heureuse pour vous ! »

Et l'élu ne tarda pas à se plaindre théâtralement, comme si son monde venait de s'effondrer.

« Ma petite Colette, mon petit ange, enlevée ainsi par un homme autre que moi. S'il ne s'agissait pas de mon ami, je me battrais pour pouvoir récupérer ta main. Heureusement que Sheena a accepté de passer les dures nuits à venir avec moi.

– Q—Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien accepté du tout ! Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

– Oh, vous sortez ensemble tous les deux aussi ? demanda naïvement Colette.

– Jamais de la vie ! Qui aurait envie d'un compagnon qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge ?

– Oh mais pourquoi le cacher plus longtemps ? Notre amour n'a pas besoin d'être un secret.

– Mais dans tes rêves, espèce d'obsédé ! »

Colette partit alors dans un grand éclat de rire, alors que Sheena venait d'attraper Zélos par le col, prête à lui coller quelques gifles bien méritées. Ses amis lui avaient manqué. Elle adorait se balader seule avec Lloyd, mais durant les mois qu'ils avaient passés tous ensemble, des liens très forts s'étaient formés et elle avait souvent eu peur qu'ils se soient rompus. En se rendant compte qu'ils parvenaient à discuter comme s'ils ne s'étaient quittés que la veille, elle fut soulagée. L'ambiance de leur groupe n'avait pas changé, même s'il avait explosé aux quatre coins de la planète. Ses deux amis rirent à leur tour, peut-être car ils étaient parvenus à la même conclusion.

Colette pouvait voir dans leurs yeux la même passion qui les avait toujours animés jusqu'ici. Mais malgré la joie des retrouvailles, un frisson lui parcourut la nuque. Courant d'air frais ou rappel que Raine lui avait confié une mission ? La jeune fille ressortit sa liste et barra la tâche _Aménager le terrain de camping_. Puis elle s'adressa aux nouveaux arrivants.

« Vous tombez vraiment bien : j'ai du boulot pour vous ! »


	3. Lloyd

**Chapitre 3 : Lloyd**

Lloyd n'aimait pas rester longtemps sans rien faire. Il n'avait rien d'un gamin hyperactif, mais flâner en traversant la forêt d'Isélia ne l'intéressait pas. Il préférait courir d'un point A à un point B pour éviter de perdre trop de temps. D'aucuns diraient qu'une balade en forêt en solitaire avait souvent inspiré les plus grands philosophes… mais Lloyd n'avait rien d'un philosophe.

Il avait une raison bien plus simple pour passer par ici : c'était le chemin le plus court entre la maison de Dirk et le village d'Isélia. Il venait de quitter son père après avoir passé une journée à rattraper le temps perdu avec lui et après une bonne nuit de repos dans son lit. Dirk était l'un des derniers nains encore en vie, mais pour l'adolescent, c'était avant tout un père aimant qui l'avait recueilli et toujours traité comme son propre fils. Les deux étaient liés par un lien familial très fort qui n'avait rien à envier aux liens du sang.

En arrivant chez lui, et après s'être recueilli sur la tombe de sa mère, Lloyd commença immédiatement à lui raconter toutes ses nouvelles aventures, les personnages étonnants qu'il avait pu rencontrer, mais évita avec brio le sujet – bien trop embarrassant – de sa romance avec Colette. Dirk n'était pas un grand bavard, mais il savait écouter. Ce qui ressemblait plus à un monologue qu'à un dialogue dura donc de longues heures durant lesquelles l'intérêt du nain ne fléchissait point. S'excusant parfois pour préparer du thé ou le dîner, il s'abreuvait des histoires de son fils comme un puits sans fond. Ses plus grandes participations à la discussion se résumaient à quelques questions et à se gratter la barbe, perplexe sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Mais alors qu'il était resté silencieux jusque-là, le forgeron qui recevait rarement des visites finit par craquer et par demander à Lloyd d'arrêter de parler sinon quoi son crâne allait exploser. Il lui proposa alors de forger un objet ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps, une proposition accueillie avec un extraordinaire enthousiasme. Ils travaillèrent longtemps dans la soirée, jusque tard dans la nuit et ne s'arrêtèrent que quand tous deux furent satisfaits du résultat. Même si Dirk s'était occupé du plus gros du boulot, Lloyd ressentait une certaine fierté. Il observa avec attention son œuvre, mais maintenant que la tension était retombée, ses paupières s'alourdirent soudainement, l'invitant gentiment à aller se coucher. Il disparut donc rapidement dans sa chambre, suivi de près par son père qui avait l'habitude de veiller tard.

Après un réveil assez tardif, Lloyd ne s'éternisa pas et partit rapidement pour le village après avoir promis à son père de venir le revoir avant son départ. Le nain ne voulait pas se rendre au festival, même après avoir écouté les dizaines de bonnes raisons que le jeune homme avait enchaînées. Il reviendrait donc sans doute avec Colette cette fois-ci et peut-être avec son autre père : Kratos, puisque les frère et sœur Sage avaient pris soin d'inviter tout leur ancien groupe. Lloyd avait appris assez récemment qu'il était son père biologique, et bien que la nouvelle eut été un vrai choc, il s'était depuis fait à cette idée. Il se doutait bien qu'il voudrait sans doute encore se rendre sur la tombe de sa mère. Durant ses récents voyages, il avait maintes fois pensé à le questionner sur elle. Si une personne pouvait lui parler de sa mère, c'était bien lui. Lloyd était bien trop jeune lorsque sa mère est morte pour se souvenir d'elle. Jusqu'à peu, il ne possédait comme seul indice que les quelques explications qu'elle avait eu le temps de donner sur son lit de mort. Kratos lui en avait dit un peu plus, mais il n'avait jamais eu de longues conversations sur ce sujet avec lui. Peut-être le moment était-il enfin arrivé.

Lloyd passa devant l'ancienne ferme humaine d'Isélia. Son accès avait été condamné et elle avait été entièrement vidée de ses exsphères, mais le bâtiment demeurait tout de même sur la colline où ces mêmes gemmes démoniaques avaient provoqué la mort de sa mère. La végétation reprenait gentiment ses droits et dans quelques centaines d'années on se demanderait sans doute à quoi pouvait bien servir cet entrepôt. Lloyd espérait tout de même que l'humanité éviterait de répéter les mêmes erreurs, mais il ne serait de toute façon plus dans ce monde pour s'en assurer.

Mais alors qu'il descendait promptement vers le village, Lloyd aperçut soudain une silhouette se dirigeant dans la direction opposée. Une fraction de seconde suffit à reconnaître cette tenue violacée et cette démarche d'un homme qui semblait porter le futur du monde sur ses épaules, tout en restant classe en toutes circonstances. Cet homme qu'il avait toujours loué pour ses talents d'épéiste, c'était Kratos.

Lloyd ralentit sa course et cria pour attirer l'attention de son père, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais marchait d'un bon pas. Il agita alors tout son bras dans des mouvements amples, comme s'il aurait été compliqué pour l'ancien mercenaire de repérer une personne habillée en rouge et criant sur un chemin dégagé. Lloyd fut tout d'abord surpris de le voir ici, puis réalisa qu'il allait sans doute rendre visite à Anna. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Il n'avait pas changé, mais après tout, que représentaient quelques mois dans une vie aussi longue que celle de Kratos ? Peut-être même pouvait-il modifier son apparence comme Yggdrasill l'avait fait pour se joindre discrètement à leur groupe. Son regard montrait comme toujours une confiance sans égal, mais il semblait aussi de bonne humeur. La différence entre un Kratos de bonne ou mauvaise humeur était loin d'être évidente, mais le jeune homme parvenait maintenant à déceler ses plus maigres changements d'expression. Le père fut le premier à briser le silence gênant qui enveloppait les deux hommes.

« Lloyd. Je suis heureux de te voir.

– Moi aussi Kratos. Et pas pour négocier la destruction d'exsphères cette fois-ci. »

Lloyd faisait référence à leur dernière rencontre, où Kratos avait négocié pour conserver temporairement les exsphères du grand pont de Tethe'alla. Les deux hommes partageaient pourtant l'envie de toutes les récupérer. Ce dernier grimaça, puis s'expliqua.

« Désolé, je n'avais pas trop le choix. C'est mon boulot et le monde n'est pas encore prêt à vivre sans cette technologie. Je sais que j'ai été un obstacle pour atteindre ton but ce jour-là, mais tu dois me comprendre.

– J'étais énervé au début, mais je comprends. Pour les habitants de Tethe'alla en particulier, c'est vrai que ça peut sembler injuste. Même en sachant l'origine de l'énergie qu'ils utilisent chaque jour, changer du jour ou lendemain n'est pas facile. Heureusement, presque tous mes contacts ont accepté de se séparer de leurs exsphères à moyen terme. C'est pratique d'avoir le soutien du roi il faut dire ! »

Le visage de Lloyd se renfrogna alors qu'il caressait l'exsphère accrochée sur sa main. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises et elle lui serait évidemment utile s'il se décidait à la garder, mais il comptait lui aussi s'en séparer et finalement libérer la personne qui se trouvait toujours à l'intérieur.

« J'espère que le jour où je pourrai enlever celle que je porte viendra bientôt. »

Kratos regarda son fils dans les yeux et sourit légèrement. Il avait toujours la dégaine d'un grand gamin qui jouait au héros, mais il avait bien grandi. Il avait appris que tout n'était pas noir ou blanc et même si son vocabulaire restait basique, il défendait ses idées de façon plus mature. Comme un adulte. C'était une bonne chose en général, mais aujourd'hui Kratos ne souhaitait pas avoir de débat d'adultes : il en avait assez eu durant toute sa longue vie. Il répondit alors, tout en sortant tranquillement sa longue épée.

« Ce jour viendra bientôt, j'en suis sûr. Mais en attendant, tu as bien besoin de ton exsphère si tu veux arriver à mon niveau. Tu n'aurais aucune chance de me vaincre sans.

– Tu en as une aussi, ne fais pas le malin ! Et puis, je crois que quelqu'un a oublié qui a perdu lors de notre dernier affrontement.

– Devant le sceau d'Origin, hein ? Je doute que tu aies affronté qui que ce soit de puissant depuis. Tu dois être rouillé.

– Oh mais quel culot ! Qui est-ce qui est devenu un ambassadeur pacifique depuis des mois ? C'est toi qui es rouillé, papy !

– Papy ? »

Kratos souleva un sourcil devant cette appellation étrange, alors que Lloyd rigolait à sa propre trouvaille, la bouche grande ouverte. Kratos voulait lui dire qu'il n'avait vraiment aucun respect pour ses aînés, mais réalisa assez tôt qu'il se serait lancé une pique à lui-même. Lloyd retira son sac à dos et fouilla à l'intérieur.

« Je veux bien t'affronter, mais il faut que nous soyons à armes égales cette fois-ci. Attrape ! »

Kratos n'eut aucune peine à attraper la lame que le jeune homme venait de lui lancer. C'était une dague. Elle était fine et courte, mais la lame resplendissait elle était surtout magnifiquement décorée. Des pierres de différentes couleurs – rouge, vert, bleu – recouvraient la poignée en bois sculpté. Une lueur magique légèrement bleutée s'en échappait. Alors qu'il la tournait pour l'observer sous tous les angles, Lloyd lui expliqua d'où elle venait.

« On vient de finir de la fabriquer avec papa. Il s'est surtout occupé de la lame et moi de la poignée, mais c'est un vrai travail d'équipe. C'est cadeau ! Je voulais te l'offrir à la fête, mais comme je te croise maintenant, c'est l'occasion de la tester, non ? »

Kratos appréciait énormément l'intention, mais n'était toujours pas du genre à afficher ses sentiments. Il sourit toutefois, mais d'un sourire de défi.

« Hum. Merci beaucoup, Lloyd. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me battre avec deux lames, tu le sais. Mais si tu peux le faire, je dois bien pouvoir y arriver aussi. En garde ! »

Kratos se mit en position, son épée de feu Flamberge dans la main droite, et cette nouvelle dague – elle avait en fait des pouvoirs de glace – dans la main gauche. Lloyd s'empara alors de ses doubles épées, qu'il portait en tout temps sur ses hanches. Il avait pris l'habitude de porter ses Épées de Kusanagi, des lames que son groupe avait récupéré en vainquant un squelette très puissant. Il pouvait voir dans le regard de Kratos que celui-ci était sérieux et qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de lui laisser un avantage. Mais Lloyd n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait bien l'intention de se battre sérieusement comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Lloyd se lança tout d'abord en avant et lança un enchaînement de coups que Kratos para sans hésitation. Un coup vertical contrait un coup horizontal et inversement : les bases du combat à l'épée. Mais Lloyd n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Il n'avait en tout cas pas envie de laisser le temps à Kratos de préparer un sort. Sa spécialité était d'enchaîner de nombreux coups rapides et il commença donc à utiliser ses techniques : une _Pluie d'épées_ perçant la défense basse de Kratos, suivie d'une _Lame de tigre profonde_ , un enchaînement aérien de deux coups qui ne fit pas bouger son adversaire d'un poil pour finir par un _Cercle démoniaque_ , une onde de choc circulaire que Kratos ne tenta pas d'éviter, car il savait que Lloyd était arrivé au bout de son enchaînement et qu'il avait maintenant le temps de lancer ses propres techniques. Il ne faudrait toutefois qu'un quart de seconde à Lloyd pour reprendre position, mais Kratos parvint à placer une puissante _Estocade sonique_ , brisant ainsi sa défense, puis enchaîna avec une _Lame foudroyante_ , électrocutant rapidement sa cible. Il lança ensuite une puissante attaque d'estoc vers le haut nommée _Canon lance de lumière_. Lloyd aurait encore dû être sous l'emprise du choc électrique, mais parvint tout de même à bondir en arrière et éviter ainsi l'attaque. Les deux épéistes connaissaient trop bien les techniques de l'autre et les meilleures façons de les éviter. Il s'agissait maintenant principalement de vitesse et de réflexe.

Les deux combattants continuèrent d'échanger coup sur coup. Un enchaînement en suivait un autre, chacun parait au mieux la plupart des attaques, en évitait d'autres et ne subissait des dégâts que des plus faibles. Alors que Lloyd lançait une nouvelle _Pluie d'épées_ , Kratos attendit le dernier coup d'estoc, puis dévia l'une des lames de Lloyd sur le côté grâce à sa nouvelle dague, déstabilisant le jeune homme. Un coup vertical suivit, mais Lloyd parvint à l'éviter d'une roulade sur le côté et se releva promptement avant de mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

« Merci pour le cadeau. Je ne sais pas encore m'en servir correctement, mais tu manques également d'expérience pour te défendre contre mes attaques à deux lames.

– Pffff. Ce ne sont pas des attaques aussi molles qui vont me faire peur. »

Et Lloyd fonça à nouveau tête baissée contre son adversaire.

Après une quinzaine de minutes de combat acharné, la fatigue avait commencé à dominer la bataille. Les deux hommes étaient essoufflés et leurs coups manquaient maintenant de vigueur, si bien qu'ils devenaient beaucoup trop faciles à éviter. D'un commun accord, les deux hommes décidèrent de s'arrêter là et d'organiser un prochain affrontement avant leur départ.

Tout en sachant qu'il allait se faire réprimander par Colette – il lui avait promis de l'aider à finir les préparations du festival des lumières – Lloyd décida d'accompagner Kratos jusqu'à la tombe de sa mère. Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien : de leurs voyages, de la situation politique actuelle et de la confection de cette nouvelle dague. Ils arrivèrent toutefois rapidement à leur destination et furent accueillis par Dirk qui les avait entendu approcher. En voyant les deux hommes discuter, Lloyd se dit qu'il avait bien de la chance d'avoir deux pères si incroyables. Il n'avait appris à connaître l'un d'entre eux que récemment, mais il se sentait tout aussi proche de son père biologique que de son père adoptif. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de sa mère. Il lui parlait certes fréquemment, mais sans savoir à qui il s'adressait réellement. Il voulait en savoir plus. Alors que Kratos et lui priaient devant sa tombe, il demanda :

« Dis Kratos. Tu peux me parler de maman ? »

Kratos écarquilla les yeux. Il savait bien que Lloyd n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître sa mère, mais la question soudaine le prit au dépourvu. Il avait tant à dire, mais ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir et il espérait pouvoir lui prouver qu'Anna était une femme exceptionnelle. Et s'il voulait le faire correctement, il lui faudrait prendre son temps. Il commença tout de même, la voix grave et solennelle, mais néanmoins chargée d'émotion.

« C'était une femme incroyable. J'ai vécu une très longue vie Lloyd, plus longue que tu ne peux l'imaginer. J'ai rencontré un nombre colossal de personnes de toutes races et de tous horizons. Des hommes, des femmes des humains, des elfes, des demi-elfes, des Anges et des nains des personnes qui avaient décidé de vivre leur vie pour en servir d'autres, d'autres à la soif de pouvoir sans égale. Et pourtant, je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi Anna était si spéciale pour moi. Elle était d'une gentillesse rare, mais ce n'était pas la première personne gentille que je rencontrais. Je pensais comprendre les gens et leurs modes de pensées à force d'avoir rencontré tant de monde… Et pourtant, je ne comprends pas mes propres sentiments. Je serais ravi de t'en parler en détails Lloyd. Revenons ici après le festival et je répondrai à toutes tes questions. D'accord ?

– D'accord ! »

Le sourire jovial de Lloyd ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'Anna et Kratos s'en rendait compte maintenant plus que jamais.

Alors que le soleil se couchait peu à peu, les lumières illuminant le village se faisaient toujours plus festives. Lanternes de multiples couleurs, bougies aux senteurs forestières et tubes phosphorescents se partageaient la vedette et guidaient locaux et visiteurs à travers la fête. Quelques stands de nourriture tenus par les villageois bénéficiaient d'un succès fou : comme Raine l'avait prédit, les curieux étaient venus plus nombreux que jamais ! Des activités avaient été organisées pour les enfants dans l'après-midi et maintenant des stands de jeux proposaient à chacun de tester son adresse.

Et au milieu de cette ambiance fort joyeuse, l'ancien groupe de l'Élue était enfin parvenu à se retrouver au complet. Tous les neuf. L'émotion avait été trop forte pour Colette qui s'était mise à pleurer de joie, initiant ainsi un câlin général autour d'elle, un moment que tous partagèrent à l'exception de Kratos et Raine, malgré quelques demandes désespérées. Souhaitant en profiter, Zélos proposa donc un câlin à chacune des femmes du groupe, mais se fit gentiment rembarrer par tout le monde à l'exception de la trop gentille Colette. Ce ne fut pas du goût de Sheena, qui demanda à l'Élu de cesser d'importuner la jeune fille et le tira par l'oreille à l'écart pour lui faire la leçon. Lloyd rigola de bon cœur en voyant le coureur de jupons traité ainsi et tapota sur l'épaule de son ami Génis pour lui montrer la scène. Voyant que ces deux mioches le pointaient du doigt en rigolant, Zélos écourta sa séance de moralisation pour venir faire le malin et leur rappeler qu'ils étaient tout simplement jaloux de son succès. Pendant ce temps, Colette discutait avec Sheena et Préséa de leurs dernières aventures, alors que Régal informait Kratos et Raine des dernières avancées de ces fameuses machines pouvant fonctionner sans exsphère. Des petits groupes s'étaient ainsi formés, mais ils étaient tous ravis de pouvoir se retrouver ainsi.

Une heure plus tard, les dernières lueurs orangées du ciel avaient totalement disparu, ne laissant place qu'à une vaste étendue noire, clairsemée d'étoiles. Le ciel était clair et la lune quasi-pleine. Les groupes de discussion s'étaient mélangés et des histoires drôles ou gênantes étaient devenues le sujet principal, au grand dam des principaux concernés, qui auraient préféré que ces anecdotes restent privées. Personne n'avait remarqué que Raine s'était éclipsée jusqu'au moment où sa voix autoritaire se fit entendre dans les haut-parleurs installés pour l'occasion. Elle informait que les feux d'artifice allaient bientôt commencer. À ces mots, Lloyd bondit sur place et attrapa Colette par la main, l'emmenant avec lui à travers la foule.

Bien qu'il n'ait finalement que très peu aidé à l'installation alors que Colette s'était retrouvée avec un travail à temps plein, il avait toutefois pris le temps de localiser un endroit parfait pour qu'ils puissent s'installer et regarder les feux en paix. À peine sorti du village, il continua à tirer sur le bras de Colette qui se demandait où il allait et se mit à courir dans la plaine jusqu'à atteindre un petit monticule sur lequel une couverture avait été installée. Sur celle-ci étaient posés deux coussins et un thermos rempli de thé chaud. Lloyd se retourna enfin et s'adressa à sa copine avec un petit sourire très fier.

« Tada ! J'ai réservé le meilleur emplacement pour les feux ! Assieds-toi.

– Oh Lloyd, tu es vraiment chou ! »

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme, puis ils s'assirent en attendant le début des feux. Lloyd ouvrit son sac et en sortit une boite de biscuits et deux tasses dans lesquelles il versa le breuvage encore bien chaud. Il reprit d'une voix douce.

« Je suis vraiment heureux de revoir nos amis, mais je voulais vraiment passer un moment avec toi.

– Mais on passe déjà tous nos moments ensemble, on aurait pu rester avec le groupe tu sais. Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu.

– C'est vrai, mais… Je—Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion d'un vrai rendez-vous romantique pour une fois. »

Colette lui sourit, puis l'enlaça longuement. Il ne la comprenait pas toujours, mais on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'économiser ses efforts pour lui faire plaisir. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis quatre. Puis… une explosion ! Le feu d'artifice avait commencé. Main dans la main, les deux amoureux observaient ce spectacle grandiose, qu'Isélia n'avait plus eu les moyens d'organiser depuis des dizaines d'années.

Lloyd avait tant de choses à raconter à Colette. Il voulait lui parler de sa rencontre avec Kratos dans la forêt d'Isélia et de la nuit passée à la forge avec Dirk. Mais en voyant les pupilles de sa chérie briller avec tant de bonheur, il préféra garder le silence jusqu'à la fin du spectacle pyrotechnique. Il serra la main de Colette plus fort dans la sienne. Le temps était frais, mais sa main était chaude.


End file.
